


Orange Juice

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-12
Updated: 2006-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Orange Juice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [widdershin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=widdershin).



Sean bites into a single Valencia orange harshly, as if he's devouring his prey. The tangy citrus juice slips into a cut on his lower lip, and he smiles. A few feet away, Viggo taps a ballpoint pen on his thigh, the opposite ankle tucked underneath it. Viggo remembers the origin of that cut, though he doesn't show it in his eyes.

Viggo remembers how Sean coerced Viggo into his bed—though it didn't take much—and how he bit down, sharply, in a moment of frustrated passion. Sean looks cat got the cream now, having succeeded, and Viggo doesn't want to give him that moment. When Viggo stares, Sean smirks, and then, Viggo pounces.

The flat of a palm on his denim-clad crotch shocks Sean out of complacency, but he's pinned to the floor by a wirier frame and has nowhere to go. Orange juice stains his fingers, and he brushes them across Viggo's cheek, catching in the stubble. Viggo growls, and Sean licks the juice away.


End file.
